My One True Love
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Sesshomaru's a player and he's only dating Kikyo to get her to leave him alone. Kagome a new girl and black inu demon moves to the school. Sesshomaru wants her, so does Bankotsu who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Title: New Girl

Hey I realized I haven't written anything in awhile, so here! Updates may not be often because of school or lack of time. Have no fear though I'll always come back!

Anyway,

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha! If I did Sesshomru and Kagome would've been together a long time ago! I don't own the short part of the song Barbie Girl by Aqua that I use to annoy Sesshomaru in here!

_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair , undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

A bright golden eye snapped open at the sound of the annoying ringtone his 'girlfriend' Kikyo demanded him having for her. He groggily reached out on his dresser to find it. Finally finding it he flipped it open, "Sesshomaru." he stated into the phone annoyed.

"Sesshy-poo!" an annoying voice sounded from the other end. Sesshomaru winced at the noise that sounded like nails on a chalk board. Being an Inuyoukai it hurt even more than normal. "What?" he asked flatly. He then blocked her annoying voice as she went on to talk about what she would do today.

After a minute he snapped the phone shut, silencing her horrible voice. He looked at the glowing red numbers on his clock to see the time. 6:30 sighing Sesshomaru decided it was time he got out of bed. He walked into his own personal bathroom and turned the shower on. Waiting for it to get warm he decided to brush his teeth.

Finishing with it after making sure they were pure white he stepped into the warm shower. Quickly washing his hair and body he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking into his room he saw his little sister Rin struggling on the floor trapped in his comforter. Smiling softly he kneeled on the floor next to her and untangled her.

"What are you doing in here Rin?" he asked gently. Rin stood up with his help and said, "Rin wanted to help Sesshomaru pick out clothes for school, but the evil blanket monster attacked her!" Rin stated half pouting.

Sesshomaru pretended to glare at the blanket and said, "That mean blanket! huh?" Rin nodded enthusiastically and pointed to his closet. "Can Rin help you pick clothes?" Sesshomaru nodded and proceeded to lead her to the closet.

&^&^&^&^&^A Few Blocks Away&^&^&^&^&^&^&

I was thinking about her

Thinking bout me

Thinkin bout us (us)

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes (yeah)

It was only just a dream...

Kagome sat up and yawned witha smile on her face, but that smile quickly disappeared as she saw the time 7:00! 'Sango's gonna kill me!' Kagome thought. Today was supoosed to be her first day at the school Sango went to and she was supposed to be there at 6:30.

She jumped out of bed and into her shower. Without waiting for it to warm up she turned it on and jumped in. Quickly washing her hair and body she rinsed and got brushed her hair and teeth and ran to her closet.

She grabbed a black mini skirt that had ruffles, a dark purple shirt that said "Inus' Rule!" in black on it, and a bra and panties. She quickly slipped them on and looked in the mirror.

She decided to curl her waist length black hair and put on purple eyeshadow. After 10 minutes and much frustration with her purple tipped claws she had finished her hair and eye make-up.

She grabbed some purple and black bangles, purple and black heart shaped earings, and put them on. She decided to just wear clear lip gloss to accent her plump red lips and declared herself done after slipping on her black fletts with purple bows on each one.

Looking at the mirror one last time she cast a spell to hide her claws and the five point purple star on her forehead. She looked at her claws and saw how they shrunk into blunt human nails that looked like they were polished purple.

She was about to walk away when ahe noticed she hadn't covered the two black stripes she had on both cheeks. Clasping her fingers together she whispered a spell and watched with sadness as they disappered.

Grabbing her black Jansport backpack she walked out her bedroom door. Jogging down the stairs she grabbed her black blackberry and her keys. She said a quick goodbye to her mom and little brother, before heading out of the backdoor to the garrage.

Today she decided to use her black 911 turbo porshe. Putting her backpack in the backseat she got in the driver seat and zoomed off to Sango's house.

Ten minutes later she pulled up to a pretty white house and honked the horn at Sango who was sitting on the porch stepps glaring at her. Nevertheless Sango got up and got in the passenger seat.

Kagome turned to leave and looked to Sango out of the corner of her eyes and said, "I am soooo sorry! It was an accident! I wokeup late." Sango turned to her tosee her giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright! Fine! You're forgiven!" "Yay! Oh we're here!"

Kagome pulled up to the school and got numerous stares from people admiring her and her car. They got out and Kagome locked the doors and they walked up the stepps. Sango turned to her and said, "Welcome to hell." before opening the door.

People immedietly stared. 'Oh what fun.' Kagome though sarcastically.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got a review asking if I'd quit. The answer is nope. I also got a review asking why Kagome hid her markings when Sesshomaru didn't the reason will be explained in later chapters. Sorry for the long wait! Anyway, Enjoy! **

**WAIT! I also want to let you know that I will answer any questions you have totally honestly up until chapter 5. I will answer in a PM. I also will acknowlege the first 5 reviewers up until chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked with Sango to the main office, gaining many approving glances from the male population. One pale girl with black hair downright glared at her.

As she walked by Kagome muttered, "Stare much?" but continued to walk with Sango. Upon arriving at the office she ran into a boy with white hair, yellow eyes, and claws. _'Half-demon.' _Kagome confirmed.

Suddenly the boy growled, "Watch where you're going wench!" Kagome's temper flaired. No way in hell was she going to let anyone call her a wench. "Shutup! You ran into _me_ stupid!" His face was priceless, upparently she was the first to outright yell at him.

Suddenly a slightly older boy with amber eyes, silver hair, and claws walked up, he was obviously a full fledged demon, and devillishly handsum. "Must you annoy everyone you meet Inuyasha?" Kagome stared right past him at a boy with sky blue eyes, claws, and black hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Sesshomaru saw that she wasn't staring at him and being used to girls gawking at him decided he liked her. Especially after telling off his half brother. He would make it his quest to date her. He hoped she wasn't easy though.

* * *

**Okay this is so short because I'm stuck. I need a co-author and a beta! Will someone help me? Review or PM me and I'll see. Thank you! :) Review!**


End file.
